


New Beginnings

by siriuslyapple



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Headcanon, MInecraft Dream Smp, Manipulation, New Beginnings, Oneshot, Prison!Dream, Ranboo - Freeform, SMP!Ranboo, dream - Freeform, imagine, not canon, smp!dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyapple/pseuds/siriuslyapple
Summary: Ranboo visits Dream in prison
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I want to a million times clarify this is just an interaction, I am not in any means shipping them, nor do I condone anyone perceiving my story that way. this is completely my story and scenario, not a part of the canon SMP storyline. I am not affiliated with Dream, Ranboo or the SMP in any way.

He was curled up against the wall, his tall frame tucked neatly into the corner of the cell. He was pulling his breaths tightly through his body, trying to calm his own paranoia. Dream had always hated small spaces, not that anyone around him knew that. Not anymore. He had thrown away everything from his old life, including people who'd loved him. People he'd loved. People he loves. 

It doesn't really matter if he loves them though. Connections to people or objects are weaknesses, he's painfully aware of that. He had to eliminate weakness. He'd told Tommy that people were vulnerable because of love, and he was right. George and Sapnap were lost to him, and if he had power, it was worth it. 

None of that power changed the fact that he hated small spaces. He would never show it if someone was there, or if he even heard someone coming, but the moment they left, he broke down. Tommy had been to see him, and he'd tried desperately to get him to let him out, to no avail. He knew he had been manipulative, and he'd felt something akin to guilt, but his success and freedom reigned over all. He wouldn't have done it differently. Some days, Dream thinks that if he could go all the way back, he would have done things differently. 

These are the days when he's crippled by his loss. The days when he misses George and Sapnap so much that his chest hurts and his throat constricts.The days that he wipes from his memories and refuses to acknowledge. They symbolize weakness, and he can't have power with weakness. 

It's one of those days, and he's hyperventilating on the cold floor, sweat pouring down his face and mingling with the tears on his cheeks. He's shaking. He's weak. He's wringing his hands and frantically trying to slow his ragged breathing. A part of him is terrified that someone will come into the prison, but there's another part of him that desperately needs someone to walk in so he'll be able to shut it off. His need to appear strong would override his panic attack. 

Suddenly, he hears distant footsteps. Two sets of them. That meant a visitor, likely Tommy, was there. He straightened and wiped the tears and sweat from his skin, his tired fingers pulling through his tangled blonde hair. He tugged his broken mask over his flushed face, concealing his exhaustion. His eyes steeled as the click of feet against the floor approached him. He drew his lips into his crooked, cruel smirk, and held his head up, dragging his gaze from the pair of feet in front of him up the tall, lanky, body of- Ranboo? 

His eyes widened before slimming back into a mischievous, manipulative gaze. He examined the boy, taking in how worn down he looked, despite the black suit that hung around his body. The heavy crown rested at a slight angle on top of white and black hair, a heavy look plastered on his young face. Dream evaluated for a moment, and then removed his mask, setting it on the floor beside him. 

"Ranboo. Hello." He approached his words almost hesitantly, scared to scare him off. He had to know why he'd come, and how much he could use him. 

"I haven't come to sympathize, you know. I came because I think you need to know how much you hurt me. Hurt everybody." The boy's tone was adjacent to confrontational, but it was closer to scared and hurt. Dream could use that. Dream collapsed in on himself, letting his exhaustion show in his eyes, and relaxing his powerful position, allowing Ranboo to almost see the truth of his imprisonment. 

"I know. And I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that. None of you did, but I do deserve this. I deserve to be locked up for what I did. I only hope one day, I can try again. Try to have a better life." His tone was sincere, but his words were carefully crafted to play into Ranboo's fears and insecurities. Ranboo slid to the floor, leaning against the bars and watching Dream. 

"I believe you. I know what it's like to lose control. I think that's what happened with you. You lost control. I would hate to be locked up for eternity for that."

"Y-you believe me?" Dream genuinely almost couldn't believe it. No one had believed him in... ages. Granted, he lied a lot, but it still felt weird to be trusted. 

"I do. I know no one else does, but I do." Ranboo gave a short nod, and leaned his against the wall. He fiddled with his long fingers, visibly tired. "You aren't sleeping, are you?" He looked into Dream's eyes, and he felt almost violated. He was being seen. 

"No. I'm not." He told the truth, but he yanked his gaze away from the piercing green and red eyes of this new... friend? That wasn't right, but it might be close. 

"Why not?" Ranboo looked past Dream, scraping his gaze against the small cell and the perfectly unwrinkled bed. 

"I'm claustrophobic." He could have- should have- lied. He knew that. He should have said something snarky about how a prison isn't his ideal bedroom, but instead he felt compelled to be honest. He felt like he could be honest, and he was free of judgment. It was the first time in a very long time that he'd felt... free. Which was ironic, considering he locked up in a cell. 

"Me too. Small spaces give me terrible anxiety. I get sweaty and I can't breathe. I hear voices." This connection was too personal, too real. Dream had to break it.

"Me too." Well. That was not what he had meant to say. 

"I have something for you." Ranboo reached into his deep pockets, and Dream subconsciously scooted back just a bit. He pulled out a perfect, small, white flower, and reached his long arms out to Dream. "It's just a flower. It's very dark and gloomy in here, I think it could brighten the place up."

"Oh." Dream reached out and took the flower, looking warily at the somber young man sitting on the floor of the prison. "Thank you, Ranboo. I hope this means we can be friends?"

"Someday." Ranboo stood and started walking away. He looked over his shoulder and gave a gentle smile. "Goodbye, Dream. I'll see you another time." He continued leaving, and Dream's gentle smile turned into one of mischief and cruelty. He could use this. He hadn't expected Ranboo to ever forgive him, and he wasn't sure he had, but this was a start. He believed him, which was enough for now. 

He placed the flower next to the bed, and for the first time in a long time, Dream laid down in bed, and slept. He slept long and undisturbed, visions of his escape swirling in his dreams, intermingling with faint memories of what was, and thoughts of what could have been. In his sleep, he couldn't remind himself that the future was all that mattered, but it didn't really matter. He would wake up the next morning with a scheme building, not devastation or loss swimming in his mind. 

This was a new beginning. And he was confident he would no longer dwell on the past.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very close representation of my personal feelings about Dream's character as I've concluded, not necessarily only built off of canon. That being said, this does summarize my mixed feelings about Dream's character. You can follow me on Twitter @siriuslyapple for more stuff like this in the future that may or may not be uploaded here.


End file.
